El peor Deseo
by AdryVainilla
Summary: Una niña que padece esquizofrenia, en un ataque de su doble personalidad, decide que las hadas deben dejar de ser inmortales, así que desea que todas sean mortales como lo es ella, para que entiendan lo que es estar condenado a muerte por tu propia mano.


_**El peor Deseo.**_

Advertencia- Semi-UA.

Disclaimer- Los personajes, en su mayoría, no me pertenecen, porq? Pues porq son de Butch Hartman.

_By: KoOritsa_

Dedicado a- Kim!! Por ser simplemente la mejor!! No cambies, mocosa xDD.

Capítulo

El cielo estaba completamente oscuro gracias a que el sol se había ocultado ya y a que la luna hacía acto de presencia. Habían muchas estrellas luminosas, estampadas sobre el cielo.

Dos hermosos ojos color vino no se despegaban de la media luna que se posaba justo sobre su ventana. Sonrió. Se pasó la mano por el cabello para acomodar ese molesto mechón dorado de en frente.

—Hoy hace cinco años que te conocí, Lunita.

—¿Otra vez hablando solita, Lluvia?-Preguntó una voz de mujer un tanto ronca.

La rubia, de nombre Lluvia, se volteó solo para encontrarse con un ser mágico de tez normal y ojos y cabellos negros que flotaba detrás de ella, sosteniendo una varita en la mano.

—Denisse, eres tú.-Dijo con una sonrisa curiosa en el rostro.-¿Por qué me ves tan raro?

—Estabas hablando sola.

—No es cierto.

—Sí lo es.

—Luna está aquí.

—Luna no existe.

—No es cierto.

—Eso no es normal.

—No me importa.

La perilla de la puerta se giró, ambas voltearon y Denisse desapareció en un Poof. Entraron a la habitación dos personas; Una mujer de piel morena y cabello rubio, de ojos negros, y un hombre blanco de ojos azules y cabellos dorados. Ambos la miraron y la mujer dijo:

—¡Lluvia! ¡¿Adivina qué?!

—Hoy me cuida Gaby...

—¡No! ¡Es decir, si! ¡¿Cómo lo supiste?

—...

—Bueno ya lo sabes, así que baja.-Inquirió su padre.

Unos minutos después estaban los tres en la sala, mas una chica de ojos castaños muy claros y cabello oscuro, que contrastaba con su piel. La muchacha, que aparentaba estar cerca de los 17 años, no dejó de sonreír ni un solo momento.

—Y el número del restaurante está en la cocina.-Dijo él-No me llamen por ningún motivo, a menos que de verdad sea urgente... ¡Adiós!

—¡Y PORTATE BIEN, LLUVIA!

—¡No se preocupen, Señor y Señora McKenzie, la pequeña Lluvia está en buenas manos!-A penas Gaby cerró la puerta dibujó una sonrisa maléfica en su rostro, dirigiéndola a la rubia.-Kukuku...

—¡¿Y TÚ QUE DIABLOS ME ESTÁS VIENDO, HE?!-Gritó la rubia de la nada.

—¿Yo? No, yo nada...

—¡ENTONCES DEJA DE MIRARME AHORA!

—¡CÁLLATE DE UNA beep VEZ Y LÁRGATE A TU beep CUARTO DE beep O TE VOY A beep!

—No puedes obligarme...

—¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AHORA!!!!!!!!!!

—¡IRÁS AL INFIERNOO!!

—Lo sé.

La rubia se fue corriendo por las escaleras hasta llegar a una puerta pintada de rosa, la abrió y entró. Se recargó en ella, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, y se dejó caer.

Su madrina mágica apareció de improviso y la vio sin mayor sorpresa, ya que estaba acostumbrada a que su ahijada mágica llorara de la nada sólo por que sí, o por pequeñeces tontas.

Levantó una ceja y la siguió mirando. La chica estaba tirada en el suelo, dándole la espalda a la puerta, algo así como en posición fetal, pero más comprimida, con los puños apretados y las manos y los brazos juntos, tapándole la cabeza, ya que su cara se escondía entre ellos. Estaba temblando y emitía sonidos de desesperación y era obvio que estaba llorando de una manera descontrolada. Las mangas que le alcanzaban a cubrir las manos no dejaban notar cómo se estaba clavando las uñas en la frente. Cada vez se juntaba más y más su pecho con sus piernas, sin dejar de llorar y emitir quejidos de dolor y rabia.

El hada levantó la varita y con un solo movimiento apareció una camisa de fuerza alrededor del cuerpo de su ahijada. Ella volteó a su madrina al notar que ya no se estaba cortando con las uñas, ahí fue cuando notó que estaba apresada en la camisa de fuerza. Dirigió los ojos llenos de lagrimas hacia el ser mágico y, con el ceño fruncido, casi a gritos dijo:

—¡¿Quién diablos te dijo que podías hacerme esto, he?!

—¡Te hacías daño, tonta!

Lluvia desvió la mirada al suelo, y, con un drástico cambio en su tono de voz inquirió:

—¿Por... Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

—Por que no eres normal.

—No es mi culpa.

—Pero lo eres y no hay remedio.

—¿Puedo...?

—¡No! ¡La magia no puede curarte, entiende!

—¡¿ENTONCES DE QUÉ ME SIRVES?!

—...

—¡SI NO PUEDES AYUDARME, SERÁ MEJOR QUE TE LARGUES DE UNA BUENA VEZ!

—¡Cállate, Lluvia! ¡Si te llegan a escuchar en Mundo Mágico dejaré de ser tu madrina mágica, y yo soy la única que te puede ayudar en tus arranques de histeria o con tu doble personalidad!

—¡LLUVIA NO TIENE ESO, ASÍ QUE NO LA MOLESTES O VOY A MATARTEE!

—...No puedes.

—¡¿POR QUÉ?!

—¡CÁLMATE!

—¿Por qué no puede matarte?

—Por que soy inmortal, y ni tu ni Luna ni nadie podrá matarme nunca jamás.

—¿Ah, sí?...-Adopta posición sombría.-Entonces deseo que...

—¡Lluvia no te atrevas!

—¡LLUVIA NO ESTÁ AQUÍ!

—Lu... Luna... ¡No lo hagas, Luna!

—¡¡DESEO QUE LAS HADAS SEAN MORTALES _OTRA VEZ_!!

_Poof_

Una pequeña esfera de luz color morado salió del pecho de Lluvia/Luna y se escapó por la ventana. La niña se echó a reír de una manera neurótica y desenfrenada que asustaba, y con la mirada desorbitada, balanceándose sobre sí misma.

Su madrina mágica miró a su ahijada, luego a su varita, a la ventana, de nuevo a su ahijada, se agarró la muñeca derecha con la mano izquierda mientras dejaba caer su varita, se cuestionaba a su misma, y maldecía a su ahijada en voz alta.

La rubia comenzó a cantar:

—Ella viene por mí, jaja, ella viene por mí, jaja... Agarrando su cabello morado me mira y me dice llorando "¿Por qué yo? ¡¿Por qué a mí?!" comienza a gritar que quiere morir y Ella viene por mí, jaja, dice que me va a matar por haberla despertado y que me va a hacer sufrir tanto como para sentir que el infierno es mi aire para respirar y Ella viene por mí, jaja... Jeje, jiji... Después de ese sacrificio santo me va a quitar el abrigo blanco para llevarme a su nube y dejarme caer... Otra vez y Ella viene por mí, jaja, Ella viene por mí... JAJA!! JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!!!...-Y finalmente te desmaya.

Qué horror tan grande sintieron sus padres al entrar a la habitación de su hija para encontrarla tirada en la puerta, con la ropa desgarrada por ella misma, despeinada y con marcas de rasguños y sangre en su frente, brazos y piernas, inconciente con los ojos abiertos y una sonrisa de loca... Mas las marca de lágrimas secas en sus mejillas, y el suelo manchado por gotas de sangre que había caído de ella.

Su padre la cargó entre sus brazos mientras su madre lloraba desesperada. Y su pequeña seguía inconciente, con esa extraña expresión que daba miedo. Se cargaron, por así decirlo, a Gaby, tomándola como su culpable por no vigilarla.

------------

_¡Sal de mi cuerpo, ya te dije!_

_Ah, NO. Yo estoy muy bien aquí, así que no._

_¡Puedo ser mortal!_

_¿Crees que me importa? La única que se muere aquí eres tú, yo soy inmortal._

_¡Vete, no te quiero más!_

_Ok... Pero te visitaré seguido, MUY seguido. Estás advertida._

------------

Al abrir los ojos se percató de que esta no era su casa, sino un cuarto blanco completamente. Se miró y estaba vestida de blanco, sentada sobre una cama muy suave y color blanco también. Intentó mirarse la mano, pero notó que estaba apresada por una camisa de fuerza color blanca. Empezó a llorar y a gritar mientras trataba de clavarse las uñas, pero no podía porque estaba _amarrada_. Miró a todos lados y se aventó al suelo. Dio un golpe, pero no le dolió nada. El suelo estaba muy suave de verdad, así que no dudó en levantarse como pudo llena de desesperación. Quedó frente a la pared y se abalanzó sobre ella para golpearse. Pero no lo logró. Las paredes estaba igualmente echas de esponja y nada podía causarle daño ahí dentro.

—¡¿Dónde estoy?! ¡¿Dónde?! ¡¡AAAAAAAAAAHH!! ¡¡MAMÁ, AYÚDAME, MAMÁ!! ¡¡SÁCAME DE AQUÍ, NO ME GUSTA ESTE LUGAR, ME DA MIEDO!!

Y apareció Denisse en un Poof.

—Hola Lluvia... ¿O debo decir Luna?

—¡Denisse, que bueno que estás aquí! ¡Estoy muy asustada, sácame de aquí, por favor!

—...¿Sabes por qué estás aquí?

—¡No, no sé!

—¡POR QUE ESTÁS LOCA!

—AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!

Si no hubiera estado con la camisa de fuerza, obviamente se llevaría las manos a la cabeza para jalarse el cabello o rasgarse la cara, pero por fortuna estaba apresada. Sus ojos se llenaron de lagrimas y empezó a estamparse varias veces contra la pared, aunque esta no le hacía ningún daño, luego se dejó caer al suelo, nadando entre lágrimas e intentando hacerse daño mientras se retorcía en el suelo.

Sintió una especie de punzada en los hombros y lo hizo notar dejando de retorcerse y haciendo un movimiento brusco en los hombros. Su madrina la miró sin más, pues ya sabía lo que a continuación vendría.

Lluvia levantó la mirada de una manera extraña, clavando sus ojos en su madrina, pero su mirada lucía diferente, estaba más llena de odio, de ganas de matar a alguien, más... Sin vida. Sonrió y esto hizo hacerla parecer de una manera más psicópata.

—Tu...-Dijo con un tono de voz cambiado, más ronco, como si fuera la unión de dos voces.

—¿Qué?

—Sácame de aquí.

—No.

—Sácame ahora

—No.

—¡¡¡¡DESEO QUE TE HAGAS DAÑO!!!!

_Poof_

Una daga apareció a mitad del cuarto, flotando, bajó y se clavó sobre la mano del hada.

—¡¡Y DESEO QUE ME QUITES ESTA CAMISA DE FUERZA Y QUE ME SAQUES DE AQUÍ AHORA MÍSMO!!-Volvió a gritar.

_Poof_

Y la camisa desapareció junto con ellas.

------------------------

Ok!! Hasta aquí mi primer capitulo xDD. Qe tal?? xD A mí en lo personal me gustó, ojalá y también haya gustado . Como no tengo nada que decir contaré como ocurrió la idea...

La pequeña Kim, quien me incitó a empezar a escribir fict's, hizo un fict de FOP qe nada q ver con este, pero estaba bonito, yo lo leí y dije "Venganza..." por lo q se me qedaron viendo raro. Así que me puse a escribir y dejé el archivo estancado en uno de esos disquitos cuadraditos y negros. Así pasaron como unos... 3 años sin acordarme de él. En la mente estaba dale qe dale con "Tengo q continuar el fict..." Así qe busqé como lok el disco negro y :D leí el borrador una y otra vez, pasaron los meneses y decidí escribirlo como está ahora aquí... Y las pocas personas q lo han leído me han dixo "Drama y romance?? Nah! Horror!!" demo Neh mi no creer, xD. Eso lo juzgarás tú .

PD1- Pronto, MUY pronto aparecerán los personajes de Cosmo y Wanda, y uno q otro más, mas personajes qe yo inventé. Va a gustar, en verdad... OXO.


End file.
